Holiday Madness
by Ratchet and Clank is Awesome
Summary: What happens when Dr Nefarious decides to go on a vacation? This is my first go at a fanfiction story :)
1. Chapter 1 The Idea

Chapter 1: The idea

After many failed attempts to kill his most hated enemy, Captain Qwark and the troublesome duo, Ratchet and Clank. Dr. Nefarious thought it would be a good idea to take a break from his evil schemes. Aboard Dr. Nefarious space station the 'Defiler', Nefarious in his holo jet chair behind his desk, admiring his metal talons.

"LAWRENCE!" he screamed in his robotic voice to his loyal butler behind his desk.

Nefarious sat in his holo chair impatiently waiting for his butler.

"You called me sir?" replied Lawrence, who was standing in front of the doctor's desk, waiting for Nefarious to answer him.

"Lawrence I've been thinking and since every brilliant plan I have come up with to take over the galaxy or kill that squishy moron Qwark and that annoying lombax and his little robot friend, you don't say sir" Lawrence replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, as Nefarious jumped out of his holo chair as he continued to walk back and forth talking about how his evil plans have always been stopped and never seem to work, Lawrence stood there just idly waiting for the doctor to stop complaining like a little child about his schemes.

"And Lawrence that's why that evil scheme never worked out for me, that's why I have decided to take a vacation and you are coming with me Lawrence, oh goody sir" replied Lawrence with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I called you up here to help me chose a suitable planet that we can take a vacation on"

Nefarious walked away from his desk over to the corner of his chamber to a cupboard that sat all alone. Nefarious reached out with his robotic talons and grasped the handles of the cupboard and twisted the knobs, Nefarious opened the cupboard without warning only to be showered in bronze looking dust that had come from within the cupboard, Nefarious coughed and started to choke on the dust as he tried to wipe it from his body only to make it worse.

Lawrence let out a chuckle of laughter as he watched the doctor try to rid himself of the dust.

"Lawrence don't just stand there, HELP ME!" screeched the doctor.

Lawrence had only just realised that Nefarious was talking to him, "Right away sir" as he walked over the doctor; from somewhere behind him Lawrence pulled out a duster and started to dust of the doctor.

"Stay still sir and don't move as it will make getting the dust off you harder, fine but make it quick" snapped Nefarious as he stood there,

Lawrence started to brush off the dust but not long before Nefarious started to giggle like a little girl.

"Lawrence stop that, your tickling me stop that, sir the more you move the harder it is for me to finish my job."

Nefarious stood up straight and tried not to laugh as Lawrence swept over him with his trusty duster.

Before long, Lawrence had finished dusting the doctor off and Nefarious stood there shining like a star in the chamber.

"That's a good job done if I don't say so myself" giggled Lawrence

"Very funny Lawrence, you had your fun now" replied Nefarious as he turned and stared sorting through the clutter in the cupboard.

"Junk, garbage, crap, rubbish, hey I wander where that went"

Nefarious screamed like a little school girl at what he found, it was one of his Secret Agent Clank holo films.

"I'm so happy right now Lawrence I thought I'd lost my collector's edition of Secret Agent Clank" the movie, as he wiped he metal fingers over the case, still in its packaging and in mint order, Nefarious passed the holo film to Lawrence to have a look.

"Care full Lawrence, don't rip the films packaging or you'll have me to deal with, oh goody" replied Lawrence as he put the holo film on Nefarious desk. Lawrence looked around him at the mess that the doctor was making; there were old newspaper articles, parts of Captain Qwark action figures with missing heads and body parts, magazines and old evil schemes that had failed the doctor, there was something in the pile that caught his eye, Lawrence bent over and picked up the magazine that had caught his eye. It was a copy of robots gone wild, Lawrence stared at it wide eyed and turned to face the doctor.

"Uhh, sir, I think I have found something of yours" said Lawrence waving the magazine in the air. Dr. Nefarious turned around from what he was doing to see his butler waving a magazine around in the air.

"Lawrence!" screamed Nefarious as he looked closer at what Lawrence held in his hand.

"Here you go sir" said Lawrence grinning at the doctor as he passed the magazine to him.

Nefarious started to blush and go all red.

"Now that's over Lawrence, Nefarious turned around and reached into the cupboard and pulled out a stack of holiday brochures and put them on his desk. "Lawrence, I want you to clean this mess and when you're down contact me.

With that Nefarious strode out of his office and left Lawrence all alone in his office to clean his mess.


	2. Chapter 2 The Destination

Chapter 2: The destination

After spending what felt like forever cleaning Dr. Nefarious mess he made in the cupboard, Lawrence thought he should go and look for the doctor so they could find the perfect place for a holiday. After exiting Nefarious chamber, he wandered where or what the doctor could be doing. Lawrence thought it would be a good idea to check the doctors personal cinema, Nefarious had the cinema built so he could watch his favourite holo films in peace and quiet. Lawrence walked down the corridor leading to the cinema, as he walked down the corridor he passed by a squad of Nefarious troopers. Nefarious had them built so when he wanted to attack a planet or take over the galaxy, they would carry out his orders without question and do his dirty work for him. Lawrence turned a corner and came upon a door which said in big letters 'anyone who disturbs me, shall feel my wraith' Lawrence looked at the warning sign on top of the door and rolled his eyes as he knocked on the door, yet there was no answer from within the room, he knocked again but still there was no answer. Lawrence put his hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it and trying to be as quite as he could. To his surprise the door was unlocked. As he entered the room, he noticed that the lights has been dimed, the windows leading out into space were all shut with blinds. There was a gigantic holo plasma TV on the wall of the room, to the left of the plasma was a massive glass cupboard with all of Nefarious favourite and some of Lawrence's favourite holo films displayed within the glass cupboard doors. In the centre of the room in front of the plasma was a fold out couch and sitting on that very couch was Nefarious. Nefarious was eating popcorn from a bowl while concentrating on the holo film he was watching. Lawrence he had stood behind the doctor watching the holo film; the holo film was the one that he had found earlier while searching in the cupboard in his camber. It was called 'secret Agent Clank in the castle of doom. The episode had the little robot trying to sneak into a heavily fortified castle, patrolled by guards with dogs and huge towers with search lights. Lawrence never really liked the secret agent clank series which was one thing Nefarious didn't like about Lawrence.

"I do beg your pardon sir" Lawrence said calmly.

Without warning, Nefarious let out a shriek of terror and jumped of off the couch as Lawrence taped him gently on the shoulder.

"Whoever you are, please don't hurt me, take whatever you want but please leave me alone" Nefarious pleaded.

Lawrence found this to be very amusing and started to giggle as Nefarious held up his hands to protect his face.

"Sir, you look rather foolish standing there shivering in fear" Lawrence said as he tried to stop himself giggling. Nefarious slowly turned and to his surprise it was only his caring and loyal butler Lawrence.

"What in the name of zoni are you doing in here Lawrence?" screamed Nefarious.

"You told me to come and get you once I had finished cleaning up the mess in your chamber sir" replied Lawrence

"If you ever do that to me again Lawrence, I will"….. Nefarious froze mid-sentence as he was yelling at Lawrence.

As Nefarious stood there frozen, from somewhere within Nefarious, voices could be heard.

"Oh Janice, it was me who stole you're toothbrush not our pet heliogrub john, Lance why didn't you tell me?

Lawrence stood listing to Janice and Lance talk.

"Oh, I've already heard this one" replied Lawrence as he walked over to Nefarious who stood there frozen, Lawrence lifted his hand and smacked Nefarious right in the face.

"I will smelt you down and turn you into a coffee mug!"

"That's the highlight of my day" said Lawrence with a smirk on his face.

"Sir if you follow me back to your chamber, we can discuss where we are going on vacation, okay Lawrence" replied Nefarious with a grumpy tone in his voice.

When they got back to Nefarious chamber, Lawrence had arranged the vacation booklets on his desk. After carefully looking through the booklets, Nefarious had chosen one planet for his holiday 'Pokitaru'.

Pokitaru is a tropical world filled with oceans and islands located in the Solana Galaxy. The planet has a tropical climate with warm sunny weather year round.

"Sir why did you choose this planet?"

"I choose this planet Lawrence because I like change and I have never been there before Lawrence"

"Now that I have chosen the planet to take my vacation on, you can now start packing Lawrence"

Nefarious walked over to his hover chair and sat in it and put his legs up and held out an arm to Lawrence to indicate that he wasn't needed anymore.

"Finally, some peace and quiet" as he stretched out his arms and closed his eyes.


End file.
